The Golden Couple
by emii sakano
Summary: whatever happened to those who could only live on their 'golden' light?
1. The Golden Couple, a poem by Tomoyo Daid...

Looking up from the lense.  
Looking in from the window.  
Looking down the table.  
Looking through the eyes of another  
  
Watching them run to each other.  
The golden couple.  
Were one loves the other.  
  
What about the ones who are left alone.  
The camera girl, the sorcerer.  
The guardian, the brother.  
Is it their fate to guard,  
To watch from afar.  
  
Watching them run to each other.  
The golden couple.  
Soulmate found in the other.  
  
The girl cries through the lense.  
Her childhood love lost.  
Her comforter lost.  
Her happiness for theirs.  
The emerald teaser.  
She watches behind the lense.  
  
Watching them run to each other.  
The golden couple.  
Happiness found in each other.  
  
The sorcerer's lost through the window.  
His love is unfounded.  
The love for one, no two unnoticed.  
The laughing blossom.  
And the stubburn wolf.  
He is lost in the window.  
  
Watching them run to each other.  
The golden couple.  
Love just for each other.  
  
The chef of a brother.  
Looking down the table.  
An empty spot now.  
While she is away.  
Away for a sleepover  
His sister is gone.  
  
Watching them run to each other.  
The golden couple.  
See only each other.  
  
The guardian is seething.  
For his love and his caring.  
Are now unnoticed.  
For never will he see.  
Love in her eyes through eyes  
Again.  
  
Watching them run to each other.  
The golden couple.  
Oblivious to the others.  
Who love them as well.  
  
~Tomoyo Daidouji 


	2. status report- by Tomoyo Daidouji

Putting the pen down, the young woman sighed and put her head in her hands. As tears dripped from her face, she made no move to wipe them from her eyes as she mentally ran the poem in her head over and over again. People who passed by her small 'alcove' in 'her' coffee shop threw distant, worried glances at her. None of them knowing that the beautiful lavender haired girl who was sobbing into her hand was the conservative Daidouji Tomoyo, the world reknown poet/writer who's works of misery, mystery, and fantasy were on high demand in Japan, the U.S., Europe, and Canada, and were starting to be recognized in other parts of the world as well.  
  
No one knew that the young japanese girl had once been the happy shadow of the cherry blossom.  
  
No one knew what she knew either.  
  
No one knew how she had spent most of her childhood hiding behind a video camera video taping her best friend, and secret love. No one knew how her heart had been torn whenever she had seen her darling 'Sakura-chan's' expression when she saw Tsukishiro Yukito. No one had seen the remnants of her torn heart shredded when she had bared her soul for the lone wolf, then when she helped him, despite several protests, capture the heart of the one who still 'caused bleeding wounds to hers. No one had seen her expressions of pain when Sakura had accepted Li Syaoran's marriage proposal near the end of high school. And certainly no one saw how she cared for the others who experienced the same pain as she did.  
  
First there had been the sorcerer reincarnate of Clow Reed. The man-child Hiiragizawa Eriol. The blue-haired sorcerer had foolishly fallen for the lone wolf. Then, in the fits of protectiveness for her, the cherry blossom as well. His spirit had dwindled as hers had when they had married. Now he worked as one possessed in their shared Japanese mansion to learn all of the secrets of the ancient art of magic, then creat new ones of his own. He only stopped at her expressed request, or to gaze in his window to the world. Always focusing on them. 'Feeding' on their happyness like a leech. Taking as much as he needed to survive, knowing he could always come back for more.  
  
There was also Yue-san. Yue she had only spoken to several times. For Yukito was perfectly content with Touya, though he to had given part of his heart to the 'laughing children', as they all called them now. But Yuki-san had wisely kept enough for himself to survive. But he had not warned Yue-san to do the same. And now the moon guardian was suffering. Never coming out anymore, and always urging Yuki-san to visit, and talk to the others, myself, Eriol, and the couple, as much as possible, and drag his reluctant lover with him. Yue-san didn't want to see anyone hurt anymore. Not to mention he knew Touya-kun needed.  
  
God. He really needed it. When Sakura-san had left his life, he had realized that she was grown. He had realized he could no longer protect her. And with this realization he tried to leave that life behind. The only problem was that he succeeded. But where he succeeded, he also failed. Touya-kun lives in the mansion next to us now. Actually, he and Yuki live between Eriol and my shared mansion. And the mansion I inherited when my mom started living in her penthouse appartment/office at her building. Now he is 'well to do' as I believe the English say it. But money isn't all there is in life. And he has almost forgotten that, but sometimes, when he looks at the..... couple, I can tell he wishes that he had. But in the same instant, it's apparent that he's glad that he hadn't.   
  
But look at us now. We're so pitiful. None of us want to realize that. As I read over the poem one more time, an ironic thought came to my mind.  
  
"Who knew that their gold light would cast the rest of us into darkness..." 


	3. author's note/disclaimer -_-()

Arigato gozaimasu to the ppl who have reviewed me so far! (even though i only put up the poem -_-;)  
  
BSJ-chan! I KNOW! leave me alone! i couldn't think of anything better for the 'sleepover thing' :P then again you're my nee-chan so i'll live with it.  
  
Otaku-hime: arigato for the poetry-praise!!!! and i used you're qute sorta...and i didn't ask...GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!! ::wide innocent eyes:: i hope you don't mind~!  
  
sakurafans: ::blinks:: my poem's pretty? WOW! waiwaiwaiwaiwai!!!!!! ::does a passable kero-chan impression:: someone thought my poem was pretty!!! and sweet!!!!!! arigato!  
  
  
btw, i obviously DON'T own ccs, if i did would sakura still be paired w/syaroan? (they make a cute couple, buy hey! i saw that coming from the BEGINNING!) or would sakura be with tomoyo? eriol? and tomoyo? would she be so alone? or would she finaly get to be with sakura? syaoran? eriol? and does ANYONE else think that eriol and syaoran look cute together? but since none of those possibilities showed themselves in the anime, or rather erm.....................................................how to say it? hmmm BLUNTLY show them temselves in the anime? since they DIDN'T i OBVIOIUSLY don't own ccs.  
  
aka i don't own ccs, clamp does, and kodansha has permision from them to animate the manga into an anime, and nelvana has permision from them to translate it (CRAPPILY!) into english for the wierd ppl who don't believe in spending extra money to buy a subtitled version of the said anime. 


End file.
